


Затишье перед бурей

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Всем нужен отдых. Даже самой Ларе Крофт.
Relationships: Lara Croft/Sofia (Tomb Raider)
Kudos: 4
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	Затишье перед бурей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Calm Before the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886802) by [EldritchSandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich). 



> (Сцена перед тем, как Лара уходит на поиски Атласа)

Лара следует простому правилу: идти и не останавливаться.

Именно это помогло ей пережить Яматай несмотря на раны, инфекцию и внутреннее кровотечение, и именно это помогает выжить в Сибири. Фокусируешься на цели и прешь вперед. Надо ползти — ползешь, надо взять себя за шкирку и тащить — берешь и тащишь, только не вздумай останавливаться. Сейчас главная цель — попасть к Атласу, и Ларе не терпится идти дальше.

Но вместо этого она позволяет Софье нежно, но не терпя возражений взять себя за руку и увлечь назад в деревню, в маленький, тесный и захламленный домик. Она слабо пытается возразить, но пылкая дочь Якова отрицательно машет головой.

— Надвигается буря. Подождешь — и сможешь скрыть свое появление в дожде. — Закрывая за собой дверь, она оглядывается на Лару, по-доброму ухмыльнувшись. — К тому же, всем нужен отдых. Даже самой Ларе Крофт.

Лара вздыхает, качая головой, и опускается на деревянный стул у противоположной стены. Ноет каждая мышца, и она вдруг осознает, что не может вспомнить, когда последний раз вообще сидела.

— Мне не нужен отдых. Мне нужно сделать дело.

Софья смеется, и легкое пренебрежение в голосе напоминает Ларе о той недоверчивой деве, которая поклялась убить ее в первую их встречу.

— А если ты свалишься со скалы, потому что из-за слабости и усталости не смогла удержаться? Ночи здесь длинные. Научись терпению.

— Есть у меня терпение, — лжет Лара. Из всего, что она умеет, на терпение больше всего похоже разве что ожидание подходящего момента для удара, прицел перед выстрелом в голову или перемещение в подходящую позицию перед тем, как вонзить ледоруб в шею стоящему спиной врагу. На секунду она снова задумывается, каким тревожно легким это для нее стало — но тут же отмахивается; у нее и так достаточно проблем и без этих старых песен на новый лад.

Лара так занята размышлениями, что даже не сразу замечает, как Софья приближается к ней, а потом касается ее ног, разводя в стороны, чтобы опуститься перед ней на колени. Она уже сняла с себя снаряжение, кольчугу и тунику, и теперь ее бледное подтянутое тело прикрывает лишь что-то вроде белой сорочки. Лара не слишком разбирается в византийском нижнем белье, чтобы знать точное название, но рукавов на сорочке нет и через поношенную ткань видны очертания крепкого девичьего тела.

У Софьи в руках глиняная баночка с каким-то вонючим зеленым кремом, и, не изменяя себе, она не спрашивает у Лары разрешения, прежде чем начать втирать его ей в порезы и царапины на руках. Лара даже не замечала, сколько их, оказывается, было, пока Софья не коснулась каждого, но теперь это не имеет никакого значения — потому что от крема ей вдруг становится просто охуительно и тепло, и приятно покалывает, и жар пальцев Софьи растапливает мазь по коже, наполняя комнату свежим еловым ароматом. Лара вздыхает — на этот раз от удовольствия, — и Софья усмехается.

— Что это такое?

— Мой народ на протяжении веков изучал секреты этих мест. Тебя ждет еще много сюрпризов, вот увидишь.

Лара снова вздыхает и позволяет себе закрыть глаза, а Софье — расстегнуть на себе куртку и развязать шарф.

— Желаешь попробовать еще кое-что? — шепчет Софья, и от внезапной близости ее голоса вместе с горячими руками под тканью футболки Лара резко распахивает глаза. Лицо Софьи прямо перед ней, совсем близко, и на ее обветренных губах играет лукавая улыбка.

Лара невольно облизывает губы, не вполне осознавая, насколько она близко от губ Софьи.

— Что, м... что ты делаешь?

Улыбнувшись, Софья льнет еще ближе, не отводя взгляда, и ее сильные руки теплом лежат на талии Лары.

— Есть у нас такая традиция перед битвой. Мужчина с мужчиной, женщина — с женщиной. Дабы сохранить телесные энергии. — Софья наклоняется, и все ученое любопытство Лары насчет подобного обычая у технически средневековой христианской общины мигом сдувает, когда к ее груди прижимаются чужие крепкие груди с длинными стоячими сосками, ощущающимися через тонкую ткань сорочки. — Это ново тебе?

Лара прочищает горло. Непонятно, покраснела ли она. Никогда не было понятно.

— Нет! В смысле да, но... В смысле, у меня была подруга, и... — она вздыхает Софье в губы. — Это было давно, — мямлит она.

Улыбка Софьи становится шире.

— Очень?

Лара опускает плечи, и Софья льнет к ней.

— Очень.

Звучит безумно, но первое, что Лара замечает, это какой чистый поцелуй Софьи на вкус. Она-то, конечно, сто лет ни с кем не целовалась, но все же прекрасно помнит, что там, в цивилизованном мире, люди были разные на вкус: как алкоголь, или ментоловые пастилки, или бальзам для губ. Но Софья на вкус как именно Софья и больше ничего, и этого вполне достаточно. Лара вбирает ее дыхание, и Софья подается еще ближе, гладя ладонями от талии к спине, а потом выше.

Лара скользит ладонями по ее плечам вверх, к шее, и в ответ Софья посасывает ее нижнюю губу. Руки Софьи движутся дальше, утягивая за собой вверх футболку Лары. Когда они касаются лопаток, Лара радуется про себя, что на ней спортивный верх. На мгновение ей становится весело, когда она представляет Софью, борющуюся с замочками современного лифчика — но и эта мысль быстро вымывается из головы, когда руки Софьи перемещаются ей на грудь. У нее замирает дыхание, когда Софья обхватывает ее ладонями и нежно сжимает, и Лара непроизвольно дергает бедрами. Софья хмыкает ей в рот и прижимается еще теснее, продолжая блуждать горячими уверенными руками по столь долго не ласканной коже.

— Ты сильная, Лара, — урчит Софья ей в губы, и от такого прямого заявления Ларе хочется ее еще сильнее. Когда Софья отстраняется, Лара с удивлением для себя тянется за ней, чтобы продлить поцелуй — но натыкается на упирающиеся ей в грудь ладони. На мгновение Лара перестает понимать, что происходит — но потом руки Софьи выскальзывают из-под ее футболки и она снимает с себя сорочку, обнажая бледные, дерзко стоящие груди. Руки Лары уже делают все сами, так же, как когда она лазает по горам, — скользят по талии Софьи, по спине, притягивают к себе. Софья шипит, когда Лара касается губами ее груди и мычит в ее мягкую, упругую, горячую кожу. Мозги взяли отгул, и тело берет свое.

Софья снова касается ее, теперь иначе: одна рука на шее Лары, как бы поощряет изучение ее грудей, другая же проскальзывает под футболку. Но теперь, вместо того, чтобы подняться вверх, рука опускается вниз, и Лара толкается бедрами на месте, когда сильные пальцы Софьи проникают под ремень, под резинку, в белье... Софья дразнит ее, и Лара низко стонет ей в грудь и ведет бедрами, когда она принимается массировать ее. Пальцы проникают внутрь, и Лара стонет.

Лара не знает, сколько все это длится. Не слишком долго, это невозможно, — но то, что Софья делает с ней своими пальцами, так хорошо, что Лара совсем теряет счет времени. Она чувствует приближение — напряжение внизу живота и спины, и немного сводит мышцы ног. Софья, должно быть, тоже это знает, раз движения ее пальцев ускоряются. Держа Лару за шею, Софья может теперь откинуть ей голову назад. Они встречаются взглядом — и Лара не выдерживает.

Софья крепко держит ее, пока движения не затихают. Лара тяжело дышит; острый пик внезапного наслаждения уступает ленивому теплу, согревающему от кусачих морозов лучше, чем любой костер. Перед глазами плывет, а мысли в голове еле ползают — то ли от того, что Софья с ней сделала, то ли от того, насколько была права в том, что ей нужен был отдых.

Софья мягко целует ее губы, потом встает. Лара не сводит глаз с блеска ее липких пальцев — и Софья вытирает их о бедро.

— Дождь идет.

Лара моргает. По мере того, как к ней начинают возвращаться чувства, она замечает, что да, слышит теперь дробь дождевых капель по тонкой крыше. Софья задумчиво улыбается.

— Тебе пора.

Лара медленно встает. Тело все еще ноет, но теперь по-иному — по-хорошему, если можно так выразиться. По крайней мере, с руками точно получше.

— Верно. Я... Спасибо, Софья.

Софья улыбается ей.

— Уверена, я не сделала ничего такого, чего бы ты не сделала для меня.

Пока Лара натягивает куртку и закрепляет экипировку, ей кажется, что ее щеки пылают от неловкости, пока Софья стоит тут, полуголая и совершенно собою довольная.

Лара окидывает взглядом ее сильное тело сверху вниз и обратно, потом прочищает горло.

— А у твоего народа есть ритуалы, которые проводятся... после битвы?

Ухмылка Софьи расползается шире.

— Что ж, вот вернешься живой и узнаешь, не так ли? — лукаво произносит она.

Лара хмыкает, направляясь к двери.

Первостепенная цель — добраться до Атласа. Но если держать в уме финальную цель... что ж, это тоже немаловажный мотив.


End file.
